ranma and danny face the universe
by the legend of iron
Summary: Danny and ranma has been noticing a few changes that do not bode well
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi this is my first story being posted so i would like it if people could give a little feed back about the story so far as well as point out any grammer and spelling mistakes i missed. This is only the first chapter so comment and stuff thanks._**

chapter 1

you know those days that when you become conscious you know that it was going to be bad day. Well I was in an airplane when it happened. We were in an international plane trip so I decided to nap and after all the attacks I usually deal with it was nice to get a full 8 hours of sleep instead of like 1 hour if that. We were going to a place called nermia now normally I would be well not fine but not angry but the closer to nermia I get the more I feel something is wrong like this is not possible. Like I can't be going to nermia. I looked at the window seeing my reflection still short for my age at 5 foot 4 I can't help but wish I was a little taller. But hey I am only 15.

the feeling of wrongness kept getting worse and worse. I shook my head no need for me to get worked up about it. As of right now there will be no fights for the fate of the world no fights that are teen problems. No getting hunted . No nothing, just me and relaxation. but there have been a few thing strage happening at home i should be prepared just in case. and as sam would say first time for everything. now I wonder if the tendo's will mind if I activate a portable ghost portal?

BREAKER OF LINES

This week has been the most boring it has ever been in my life. No random fights no glomps no fiancees coming out of the wood work no nothing. If I didn't know better I would be in a bomb shelter already. If it wasn't for the curse I would be in a bomb shelter due to how nice this is. However It was only due to use all being talked to the government about not being weird and ryoga is here with a guidance dog mouse and shampoo are both going to school and I am taking some conversation arts classes to improve my Uh rudeness. So we as in akane and me have both been doing more communicating then ever and teasing we uh she found that I tend to like to tease those I like(in the you know way). Feh she still isn't as good as I am but who is. We now spar together though I still don't hit her I tap her when ever she slips up. She is improving because of it.

But today I feel like the Phoenix and amazons were both going to go down on my head along with herb and his people forget what there name is. But it feels like something big is going down. Akane notes my discomfort and scowls and speaks again " what going to criticize my cooking again."

I startled out of my thoughts almost triped and fell. I looked up and said intelligently "huh." obvious people still claim I need improvement. I would also like to point out that during the discussion with akane it was pointed out there are a few areas that I need to avoid if possible like chest size cooking that sort of thing. Her being a tomboy was still up for grabs though. "no I wasn't going to say anything.

She then looked worried I have to admit that is my second favorite emotion next to her anger it makes her seem so alive. And she said " what's wrong" my response was " feh it's stupid" she stopped and grabbed me and took us home running. As soon as we were at the house she took us to her room and immediately started to re asked her question. I looked around and said "look when we were going home form school I felt that every enamie is going to jump out of the woodwork and attack.


	2. Chapter 2

/ note that this is before pp everything else has happened but pp will not happen in this time line and another thing clockwork will be weakened in this story due to the main conflict so there will not be a deus ex mechenia and please review how else will I do better if you do not do that. By the way this will be a ranma x akane matchup but danny and sam will not be together due to several resons and before you say anything I like danny and sam togther. Well on with the story

Chapter 2 in wich our heros meet

we were in her room discusing wether or not akane should bring her sword I was uncertian. I don't know if I menchened this yet but akane used to use swords and other wepons due to the tendo style being about the sword( mostly because soun never could keep up with my old man without one.) she had stooped due to kuno and what happened dering her last tornament but found forging swords to be very calming. The sword in her hand was a ko-wakizashi (shorter wakizashi) to be drawn from the back. She has a longer one but this sword is less likely to be spoted especily in her book bag it looks decritive if it is spoted in the book back looks like we were picking it up for decoration.

She was for it because will you know how many times she has been kidnapped and I was againset it due to the fact that we could preity much haddle anything that could come at us. Exept really large threats we could handle prety much anything that comes at us. To make a long story short she won. So we took a taxi to the airport. And stood outside the terminal with a sighn saying "danny fenton" akane shouted in english "over here". I looked over at her

danny came down from the airplane rthe first thing he noticed was the air it seemed fresher? This is japan the air should be from what he heard not as fresh? He shruged and continued on looking through the crowds trying to find his name.

now i can not write this without some feedback well i can but it will not become what it should truly be . so if you see anything that may seem out of place or misspelled please wright a reveiw and tell me


End file.
